thefifthcityfandomcom-20200213-history
The Captivating Princess
"The Captivating Princess was born in the year of the Fall. She wears scandal like a Parisian gown, and is rumoured to have a taste for honey." The Captivating Princess is the Traitor Empress's youngest child, and the only non-historical member of the British royal family.__forcetoc__ Quite the Delight Unlike the rest of her family – who rarely stray far from the Shuttered Palace since their power and popularity has largely crumbled – the Captivating Princess is very much a social butterfly. She moves both in the most rarefied circles of high society and the most unsavory places in all of London. Her honey habit is common knowledge: she's even rumored to have her own honey-den in Veilgarden - "that exclusive little honey den on Burly Street." However, scandal only seems to enhance her mystique. She's renowned as an arresting beauty, and stays a most desirable guest at salons. She has never terrified anyone, although it seems she - or something about her - has somehow driven several lovers to suicide. And rumor has it that she has red eyes, but this might be only when she's honey-dreaming. She ran unsuccessfully for Mayor of London in 1896. An Even Larger Tiara "I am Queen Victoria's daughter," she says. "I trust your discretion." In the Sunless Skies ''timeline, the Princess went to the High Wilderness along with her mother and the rest of London. Desiring independence, she now roams space as the Incognito Princess. She hasn't aged a day, and her beauty ''still makes people do disturbing things. Which is probably for the best when attempting to remain Incognito, as her idea of an adequate disguise is a somewhat less expensive tiara. Under the Flesh The Princess has done a number of frightening things since heading to space; it seems her full power has now been unleashed. She has vanished several people (including the entire maintenance staff of Perdurance), driven even more irreparably insane, and manipulated countless people to perform tasks for her or simply kneel in awe. She also set a crowd of onlookers on fire with just her voice, on a Worlebury-juxta-Mare stage that nearly ''rivaled her splendor. Her beauty even drove one unfortunate denizen to scoop out his eyeballs with a spoon, proclaiming that the rest of the universe was now dull after seeing her. But this does not even compare to one startling incident in 1906, in which she literally shed her skin to reveal a bee-like monster within, almost reminiscent of the stuff inside devils. And ''then she wrestled that shed skin to death at Piranesi, which is something else entirely. Apparently being the product of a bargainer with the Masters and a zombie just... kind of... does that. Or maybe it's the honey. In any case, she's not as monstrous as her siblings, but still a freak of not-quite-nature. It turns out that she wishes to be queen; unfortunately, her mother happens to rule the Throne of Hours and is functionally immortal, so the position she could inherit will never open up. On the other hand, there is more than one kingdom in the world, and a few eligible royal bachelors... Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Formatted